The Love of Spike and Rarity
by XAribahX
Summary: When Spike whitnesses Rarity go through a horrible breakup he would do anything for her... Even give up his childhood. When their chemistry strengthens one night could be all it takes to ruin their lives or strengthen their love forever! Will these two get through the hardships together? Find out in this anthro love story, while getting a look into the other mane six's love lifes.
1. The Breakup

**Chapter 1: The Breakup**

"Why hello there Rarity," Said Fancy Pants

He waved at her enthusiastically.

"Oh hello Fancy." Replied the white unicorn

She bobbed him a playful curtesy and then stood up straight.

"Very good to see you darling, anyway I was wondering if you would like to go on another dinner date after school tonight?"

"Well I don't see why not, you are my boyfriend after all!" Replied Rarity

She had a big grin on her face because it was their 1 year anniversary.

"Splendid! I was wondering if you'd like to come to mine afterwards... You know to have some..fun?"

Rarity gulped and felt very tense, she hoped by having fun he didn't mean having "it". She always felt tense in these situation because she had trust issues from the endless amount of heartbreak she went through. But fancy pants was different they had bean dating for a year, what could go wrong?

"Ugh, ok!" She blurted out.

She quickly covered her mouth looking shocked at her answer.

"Splendid, see you tonight..."

He flashed Rarity a very flirtatious smile and walked away happily.

There was a seductive tone in Fancy Pants voice when he said "see you tonight..." Which made Rarity regret her choice.

* * *

"Oh Celestia what have I gotten myself into!" Said Rarity as she paced the floor in her room at Carousel Botique.

"I don't want to have "it" with him, but he's my boyfriend how could I say no! I don't want to disappoint him," She groaned.

She put her hands on her hips and tapped the floor with her foot.

"How about if I get to his early and explain it all to him? Yes what a great idea, I'll need to leave now before he gets to the restaurant!"

Rarity quickly swiped some red lipstick on her lips and ran her fingers through her hair and ran out the door. She was gone, the house left in complete silence.

* * *

"Fancy Pants!" Shouted Rarity.

She waited at the door but no one answered, surely he was still home? His car was parked and all the lights where on, except one. She gave the door a slight push and realised that it had been left open.

"Surely there can't have been a break-in?" Rarity said to herself.

She decided to go in and see for herself she gave the door another slight push and it creaked open enough for her to go inside.

She called out. "Fancy Pants!...Fancy Pants?... Are you here?"

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She could hear a strange noise, she listened harder... They where kissing noises!

Rarity's mouth had opened and she placed her hand on her heart.

"Surely he can't be..." Rarity said as her eyes brimmed with tears.

She moved closer to the one room with no light, as the noises grew louder Rarity's heart broke even more.

"H...He can't be ch...cheating on me? Not after a whole year!"

Rarity's sadness turned to anger as she flung open the door and switched on the lights. She wished she could un-see what she had just saw.

"Oh Rarity! I didn't expect you so early!" Said Fancy Pants

He quickly sat up, sweat was now dripping down his fore head.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Rarity, her face went bright red!

She clenched her fists ready to throw a punch.

"I... I know wh...what it looks like d...darling but-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DARLING! YOU...YOU UNCANNY LIER!" Cried Rarity.

She pointed her finger straight at him.

"THERES NO NEED FOR NAMES LIKE THAT!" Fancy Pants had now begun shouting too.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! TO US! TO OUR RELATIONSHIP! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN EQUESTRIA I WOULD NEVER HAVE IMAGINED YOU TO DO THIS!" Rarity was now a heaping mess, with makeup smeared everywhere.

Fancy Pants had calmed down now.

"Rarity, I loved you, I still do! But you weren't giving me the affection I wanted. I had to fill my desire with something!" Fancy Pants explained

He stood up and slowly walked closer trying to give Rarity a hug. Rarity backed away looking outraged!

"YOU DISGUST ME FANCY PANTS, ITS ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT, ALL ABOUT YOUR DESIRE! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME!"

Fancy Pants stood still, his mouth hanging open, shocked to hear such language.

"Rarity! I am shocked, such level of noise cannot be tolerated in my house!"

"FINE THEN, IM LEAVING!

She stomped out of the room.

"Rarity wait don't go!" Shouted Fancy Pants as he rushed out of bed in nothing but his underwear. She ran faster and approached the door.

"GOODBYE FANCY PANTS!" Rarity shouted as she slammed the door in his face!

Rarity put her hand in her hair, fell to her knees and sobbed. She had developed such a headache after that fight. She wiped her eyes and looked around, the whole street was staring out of their windows, they had all heard the fight!

"Oh gosh, the whole of Equestria will hear about this! Why do I have to be such a fool? Why does Fleur De Lis have to be so downright gorgeous?"

Rarity stood up, took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could... All the way home.

 **Authors Note: Hi there hope you enjoyed the first part to my first fanfic! Id love to hear your feedback so please write a review for me or private message me. Don't worry Spike will be joining this story soon. P.S this is an anthro if you didn't already notice :)**


	2. What's Wrong With Rarity?

**Chapter 2: What's Wrong With Me?**

Rarity had made it to the Carousel Boutique. She slammed the door shut and flopped herself on her bed, face first, and continued to cry her eyes out.

"What's wrong with me why am I so hopeless with love?"

Rarity lifted her head and stared at her sheets. They where covered in mascara and lipstick but she honestly didn't care. Nothing mattered to her at the moment except Fancy Pants, no one not even Pinkie Pie could make her smile. Then she sat up properly, "Oh god, what am I supposed to say to my friends? They'll probably laugh and call me hopeless and say horrible things like "Oh Rarity you can't even keep a boyfriend!" And "Oh Rarity no wonder he cheated on you look at all the things wrong with you!"

She stood up and stared into the mirror.

"All the things wrong with you..."

"All the things wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

Rarity was woken the next morning by a knock on her door.

"Rarity! Are you coming? We're going to be late for school!" Shouted Sweetie Bell.

"Oh no school, I totally forgot!" Rarity said to herself.

Rarity opened her eyes and lifted her head which felt very heavy.

"Ugh... Umm, yes Sweetie Belle I'm coming!" Rarity replied.

She looked at herself in the mirror and had a shock. She looked such a state that she couldn't even believe it was her! She quickly washed her faced and brushed out her hair. She didn't have time to change so she was wearing last nights clothes. She still looked horrible but it was the best she could do. She left the house once again.

"You're wearing those clothes?" Asked Sweetie Belle as she and Rarity walked to school.

She eyed Rarity up and down suspiciously.

"Yes... What's wrong with them?" Asked Rarity, folding her arms trying to act casual.

"Oh nothing... They're just a bit fancy though, aren't they?" Answered Sweetie Belle.

"There's nothing wrong with a little effort!" said Rarity trying to hide last night from her sister.

Rarity began to tense.

"Rarity I know what happened last night..." Confessed Sweetie Belle as her head looked to the floor for she knew her sister would be mad.

"What! How on earth did you find out!" Rarity's cheeks began to blush.

"Everyone knows, Fancy Pants posted about it online!"she said looking up at her sister.

Rarity gasped and covered her mouth, sweat dripped down her forehead

"He did what! Why that little-" Rarity went bright red, with embarrassment and fury.

"Hey Rarity is ok, these things happen. It's no big deal." Said Sweetie Belle as they approached school.

"Yes it is! You're just to young to understand!" Rarity felt like crying again but managed to bottle it in.

* * *

Later in class Rarity couldn't concentrate her mind kept swirling with thoughts and memories from last night and it made her dizzy. She began to doodle in her textbook not paying attention to a single thing the teacher was saying.

"Rarity!" Shouted the teacher.

"Oh...Um...Yes?" Said Rarity as she dropped her pencil.

"What's 498 squared?" Asked the teacher who had a smug look on her face.

"Well... It's... Umm... I'm sure it's... Or was it?"

Rarity's mind blanked out, she looked around the classroom not knowing what to do. She saw that everyone was sniggering, trying as best as they could to hold in their laughter. She turned right around to look at Rainbow Dash who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing for she didn't want to embarrass her friend.

"Rarity! Do you have an answer?" Asked the teacher sounding agitated.

Rarity began fidgeting with her fingers not knowing what to say.

"Well miss... It's umm..."

She could hear everyone laughing even the teacher, suddenly thoughts of Fancy Pants filled her heard and she thought once more:

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

She then found herself in the school's medical room with all her friends surrounding her, a look of confusion filled Rarity's face as she sat up slowly.

"Why am I here?" Asked Rarity sounding rather dazed.

"You fainted in maths class due to too much stress." Said Nurse Redheart.

"Omg your all right I thought you where dead but Twilight said you had just fainted, OMG OMG OMG your okay I was worried sick!" Shouted Pinkie who then set off her mini party cannon.

"Oh Rarity your alright! I was really worried!" Said Sweetie Belle in relief whilst holding her hand.

"Oh Sweetie of course I'm ok!" Chuckled Rarity

"We're sorry about Fancy Pants..." Said Twilight Solemnly,

They all looked to the ground not knowing what to say.

The they heard the school bell ring signalling the end of the day.

"That's the bell, time to go home. Make sure to get rest Rarity!" Said Nurse Redheart.

Rarity stood up and smoothed her skirt and hair.

"Okay bye!" Waved Rarity.

Rarity wasn't looking where she was going while she was waving to the nurse and bumped into someone. She fell back landing straight on to the floor.

"Oh dear me! Look who it is." Said Fancy Pants

He stared down at Rarity as if she was a piece of dirt and didn't help her at all.

"Oh boy! I think we should go!" Said Rainbow Dash.

Rarity's friends all began to hastily back away.

Rarity stood up, took a deep breath, brushed of her skirt, smoothed her hair and clenched her fists, ready to fight.

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed that! I'm going to upload chapter 3 straight away because it's a good one (at least I think so). It'll probably be out in about an hour at most :)**


	3. The Ageing Spell

**Chapter 3: The Ageing Spell\The Fight**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted Rarity.

She pushed Fancy, he staggered backwards. A crowd started to form, everyone knew of their breakup so they were all excited to see this. Rarity's friends stayed too only because they wanted to make sure she doesn't get hurt.

"How dare I, how dare you just push me like that? What are you even babbling about anyway?" Said Fancy Pants very casually.

"You should know exactly, how DARE you post about our fight online without permission? Why did you even do that? How could you even do that?" Said Rarity Close to tears.

She wiped away a few tears and took a deep breath.

"Well I thought you wouldn't mind plus I needed to vent out to someone!

"Why didn't you just vent out to your ridiculous new girlfriend, that you didn't bother informing me about!?"

Rarity was pointing straight at him, Fancy Pants was pressed against a wall. He gulped and tensed up not knowing what to say so he then eased the collar of his shirt and stood up straight. He began to casually stroll forward.

"You mean Fleur De Lis? Well two things, first of all she's not even my girlfriend (not yet). Second of all I'm glad you've left me, I'm glad to be free of a burden like you, at least she doesn't always complain and moan and groan for no reason. In fact I don't even care one little bit that your gone. NOT ONE LITTIE BIT, HEAR THAT!"

The crowd gasped.

"Oh I hear it alright..." Squeaked Rarity.

She was trying so hard to hold back the tears. That last comment really hit her. The crowd had gone silent they knew what was going to happen.

"Is this truly how you feel?" She said looking towards the ground.

"It truly is." Replied Fancy Pants who was also looking to the ground.

She looked up and stared at him eyes full of tears.

"Ok I understand, were officially over!" She said as her voice wobbled.

She began to cry out loud and then ran through the hall. The crowd of people were left stunned and Fancy Pants watched Rarity run but didn't do anything, he suddenly felt extremely guilty.

* * *

Rarity was once again at home sobbing on her bed. Her friends all came round and tried to talk to her but it was no use. Then Spike came and heard her crying, he decided not try to knock the door but listen from outside, so he could hear Rarity's true feelings. He leaned against the door and began to listen...

"Oh I god what am I going to do! I'm such a disaster all I wanted was to find love! I'm 16 is that too much to ask!"

She paced the floor back and forth her eyes were bloodshot.

Spike had never heard Rarity cry so loud!

"I've been in so many failed relationships in 3 years I don't think i could ever love again!"

Rarity sat down in her chair and began to count on her fingers.

"Oh goodness there was Thunderlane, Blueblood, Trender hoof, that guy from Apple Jack's family, that other guy from Manehatten- Oh god it's just to many to count! NOT TO MENTION IVE BEEN ON SPEED DATES WITH EVERYONE IN EQUESTRIA!" She cried so much, head in hands, but strangely it was making her feel better.

Spike gasped at the sheer amount of men Rarity had been on dates with, maybe he did have a chance? He put his ear next to the door again.

Rarity stood up.

"Wait what if I'm not into guys... WHAT IF IM INTO GIRLS! I CANT BE CAN I, not that there's anything wrong with it... OH CELESTIA HELP ME PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW!"

Rarity flumped onto the ground in frustration, Spike hoped rarity wasn't lesbian because then he'd have no chance at all! Suddenly the cries stopped and all was silence for a moment. She looked up.

"I'll have to start dating kids or something obscure like that! I know its not appropriate for a lady to date a young child. Oh god I'll be loveless forevermore!"

Spiked kicked the ground why couldn't have he just been a little older, why did he have to be a kid! "WHY WHY WHY!" He thought to himself. If only there was a way, something that could change his age? Suddenly he had an idea!

* * *

"Twilight can I have a spell please?" Asked Spike Innocently.

Twilight had her head buried in a book at the library, she looked up.

"What kind of spell?" She asked suspiciously.

"One that can make people older... Please?"

She knew where this was going and why he wanted it.

"Why do you want this, exactly?" She asked slyly.

She shut her book so she could pay full attention.

"Well... I... Um... Wanted it for Rarity..." He answered nervously

"Rarity wants an ageing spell?" Said twilight looking confused.

"No I want it so I can grow older, to be with Rarity"

Twilight sighed

"Oh spike are you sure you want to give your childhood away like this?"

"Yes positive!" Said Spike as he nodded his head strongly.

Twilight raised an eyebrow, she was very unsure about this.

Spike fell to his knees and began to beg "Please Twilight! Rarity is falling apart, she needs love. She needs someone to be there for her or she'll end up depressed!"

"But what if she doesn't love you?" Twilight asked

There was a pause of insecurity

"She will... I'm sure!" Spike urged.

"Ugh fine... One ageing spell coming up!" Announced Twilight.

 **Authors Note: So Spike's getting a Spell to be older so he can get with Rarity... But will it work? Tell me what you think in the reviews because the next chapter will probably be a few days. School is starting again tomorrow which sucks but oh well! :)**


	4. Who's That?

**Chapter 4: Who's That?**

It was a bright sunny day outside but inside the boutique it was dark because the curtains were still closed for Rarity was still asleep. She woke up when she tried to roll over but fell of the bed and landed straight onto the ground.

"Oooooffttt, my head!" Groaned Rarity

She sat up clutching the side of her head and then went to fetch an ice pack. She walked back into her room and sat down at her vanity and looked at her head in the mirror it didn't seem as if a bruise was forming so she put the ice pack away. She was so grateful that it was Saturday because she just wasn't up for another day of school, not after all the commotion, all she needed was a little time to herself.

"Okay Rarity today is a day to treat yourself and do whatever you want,"She said to herself

"You obviously deserve it... After all you've been through."

She smiled at herself.

"Ok now for some breakfast... How about I have a cup of green tea and some berries and yoghurt?"

She went to the kitchen and made her breakfast carefully putting the right amount of yoghurt into the bowl an artistically placing the berries, it made her feel as if she had her life together. She began to eat.

"Oooh that was delicious! You are a genius Rarity!" She chuckled, once she had finished.

She went back to her room and picked out an outfit to wear, it was a silky white dress with a pink satin ribbon around her waist that was tied into a bow at her back. On the side of the dress there was 3 diamonds just like her cutie mark. She then went and sat at her vanity and brushed out her hair she also gave it a few extra curls and some hair also did her makeup, first she did her eyes (mascara,eyeliner,blue eyeshadow and false lashes) then some blusher and for her lips just some clear gloss. Finally she sprayed her favourite sent in the air and walked through it.

"There you're all done and looking as gorgeous as ever!" She said to herself while twisting her hair around her fingers. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She shouted.

"Ok Spike breathe... Breathe..." Spike said to himself

He stood up straight

"It's only Rarity, plus your not a kid anymore, your a man now! That potion really did its job."

He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Coming!" Shouted Rarity from inside.

He cleared his throat and prayed that he didn't embarrass himself.

Rarity opened the door and was stunned by what she saw. A tall handsome man with a very strong build. His hair was bright green and he had fangs. He wore a purple shirt with a green jumper over it and brown trousers and shoes. She looked closer because he seemed familiar, then she saw a pair of green and purple wings. Her heart suddenly began to flutter and she filled with life again.

"Umm...well hello there." Said Rarity trying to act casual.

She stood up a little straighter and stared at him.

"Umm... Hi." Said Spike nervously.

The both scratched they're necks at the same time and beads of sweat dripped down both of their foreheads.

"Umm... Are you new here I don't think I've noticed you before?" Said Rarity

Rarity looked down she felt shyer than Fluttershy, for once she was lost for words.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Umm... Well I'm not new, not exactly." Spike was looking down too.

He shuffled is foot a little and put his hands in his pockets.

"You seemed familiar... Why don't you come inside and have some tea?"

Rarity opened up the door for him so He could enter. He had to crouch under the door frame to avoid hitting his head but inside the roof was much higher he walked in and stood up straight.

"Sorry the boutique's been a bit of a mess at the moment. So who are you then, tell me about yourself?"

They both began to gain confidence and started to talk properly.

"Well you already know me you just haven't recognised..." Said Spike as he smiled.

Rarity stared hard at him she was blank for a few seconds and then she looked puzzled. Spike's face sunk and he looked down, suddenly she noticed how familiar all his features and all his colours where and then hit her.

"Oh Spike!" She shouted as she flung her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

Spike gulped and tensed he was startled by the passionate hug Rarity gave him. He didn't hug her back because he didn't know where to put his hands. Rarity then realised what she had just done and backed away.

"Oh sorry about that," Rarity Blushed.

"Why don't you come sit down!" She added while pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

Spike thought Rarity looked breathtaking every time she blushed like that. He pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, Rarity stood up, went to the kitchen and began making some tea.

"Oh no you don't have to!" Said Spike.

"No no, it would be my pleasure." She smiled at him her eyes glowing.

She turned around again and continued making the tea.

"So Spike... I was wondering how are you so... Grown up now?" She questioned.

She gave spike his tea and sat down at the opposite side of the table. She leaned forward, clearly interested in him.

"Well I kinda overheard you talking to yourself and saying that you'll be forever alone and stuff -"

"Oh my goodness! Did you... Im sorry if I frightened you!" She blushed and felt really awkward.

Spike continued.

"So I went back to twilight's and got her to age me! Whad'ya think!"

She leaned forward and gently held his shoulder.

"Oh Spike I think you're wonderful both ways! It's so nice of you to give away your childhood just for me! How old are you now?"

She took her hand of his shoulder. Spike took a sip of his tea, although he didn't like it very much, he was trying to act mature.

"I'm 17." Replied Spike rather proudly.

Rarity Chuckled

"I'm so glad we can be together now..." She said unknowingly.

Rarity stared right into spikes eyes and Spike stared back.

"You want us to be together?" Asked spike still staring.

Rarity stood up realising what she just said.

"Emm... Well... Yes, but only time will tell if we're compatible plus I don't want to thrust myself into this again... Not just yet." She said hastily.

All her relationships were affecting her, she had some pretty bad trust issues.

"Hey, it's ok. If you don't want to be in a relationship just yet, I get it." Said Spike.

Secretly Spike was a little miffed at this but he had to account Rarity's feelings.

"Oh thank you for understanding!" She smiled at him.

Rarity then got the cups and began to wash them at the sink and Spike stood up too.

"Oh no I'll wash those for you." He insisted

He took the cups from her hands.

"Oh your such a gentleman!" She laughed and then she stared at him.

She began to think to herself, should she give this relationship a go. Should sh-

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh thanks for your help Spike, you should probably be going now... Right?"

Rarity didn't want Spike to leave but he had to so she could work.

"Oh yeh I probably should." Spike sighed as he was about to walk out.

"Spike wait," said Rarity

He turned around.

"How about you come here after school on Monday?" She asked

"Yeah, why not?" He smiled and walked out.

Rarity then went and checked the door it was a client wanting a new dress for an upcoming wedding.

Spike was on his way home because Rarity had to deal with the client. He couldn't help thinking about Rarity how she was at war with herself, how she was feeling and he couldn't help but feeling bad.

"I need her to trust me, hopefully soon she will." Spike thought to himself.

He was excited to go to her's again on Monday but he was worried because Rarity had trust issues and he didn't want to take it so fast. He decided to smile and go with the flow, that ageing spell was the best thing that could ever happen to him.

 **Authors Note: Spike Finally meets Rarity! Yay! I'm having trouble uploading a cover for this fanfic but I'm giving my best shot! Hopefully I'll get one up soon... Anyway the next chapter is full of some pretty exciting stuff. I'll try to upload it ASAP so y'all don't have to wait...**

 **SPOILER ALERT: They go on a date accidentally... And things get hot ;)**


	5. Fluttershy's Picnic

**Chapter 5: Fluttershy's Picnic**

Fluttershy had organised a picnic for all her friends, mainly because she was worried about Rarity. No one had heard a word from her since the fight at school on Friday (Except Spike). Fluttershy packed some sandwiches and lemonade, Applejack was bringing an apple pie and Pinkie Pie was bringing some cupcakes from sugar-cube corner. Everyone was already at the picnic except for Rarity and Twilight.

"Where do ya think they could be?" Asked Applejack.

"I don't know." Said Fluttershy sadly.

"I doubt Rarity would even show up!" Said Rainbow Dash a little rudely.

"Dashie I don't think that's very kind." Fluttershy said quietly not wanting to argue.

"Don't call me Dashie!" Snapped Rainbow Dash.

"Oh sorry..." Said Fluttershy her head bowed low.

Rainbow Dash put her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"It's ok no big deal." Said Rainbow

Pinkie Pie jumped up.

"Hey guys look it's Twilight and... Who's that!?" Shouted Pinkie Pie

She began to jump about.

"OMG OMG, YAAAYY! A new person I haven't met yet!" Screamed Pinkie

"What in the hay are y'all talkin' 'bout?" Asked Applejack

Pinkie pointed in Twilight's direction.

"Who's that?" Said Fluttershy sounding confused.

"Uhhhh... I think it's..." Said Rainbow Dash while scratching her neck.

Pinkie threw her hands up.

"OOOHH... I KNOW I KNOW, ITS SPIKE!" Shouted Pinkie.

Rainbow Dash stood up and folded her arms.

"Don't be stupid!" Said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack then stood up as well.

"Now wait just there one second... Ah think she's on ta somethin'." Suggested AJ

"It is Spike!" Gasped Fluttershy, she put stress on the word is.

"Hey girls!" Waved Twilight as she approached them.

"Hey Twilight..." Said all the girls slowly but none of them were focusing on her, they were all staring at who they thought to be Spike. Spiked noticed and gulped, he nudged Twilight as if to say introduce me.

"Oh um... I forgot to tell you this is the new Spike." Said Twilight nervously.

AJ, Dashie, Pinkie and Fluttershy all looked at each other then looked back at Twilight.

"The new Spike?" Said Rainbow and she raised her eyebrows.

Her arms were still folded.

"Um well... Spike wanted me to age him." Answered Twilight while fidgeting.

"And why in Equestria would he want that?" Asked AJ her arms were folded too.

"Hello ladies, I'm very sorry to be late. It just took so long to get ready!"

All the girls turned their heads, it was Rarity who was apologising because she was nearly an hour late. She was dressed up in a lovely light pink sundress, a sun hat with a pink ribbon tied around it, some sunglasses, a handbag and some pink strappy sandals. Rarity suddenly noticed Spike and instantly starting talking to him. They both sat down on the picnic mat and talked away, everyone was staring at the two but they didn't notice.

"That's why." Giggled Twilight answering Applejack's question.

"Ooohhhh!" Said Pinkie Pie bursting with excitement.

"Well let's eat!" Said Fluttershy.

"YAAAAAYY!" Shouted Pinkie Pie.

Twilight turned and looked at the two.

"Rarity would you like anything to eat?" Asked Twilight.

"Oh um, just a slice of pie please." Said Rarity whose gaze was still fixed on Spike.

"And what about you Spike?" Asked Twilight once again.

"The same as Rarity..." Said Spike.

The rest of the friends continued to chatter and eat for hours. It was nearly 4 o clock when they stopped.

"Spike come on let's go." Said Twilight.

"Coming!" Answered Spike

Spike stood up, so did Rarity.

"I guess you have to go now." Said Rarity sadly.

She looked down.

"Yeah." Sighed Spike

He scratched the back of his neck. Rarity looked up at him hopefully.

"Why don't you come and help me at the boutique?" She asked.

He smiled.

"Are you sure you need help?" Asked spike.

"Definitely, don't you remember the client that wanted me to make her wedding dress?" Said Rarity.

"Oh yes her. Well about about it?" Questioned spike.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh Spike, don't you get it. I have to add the finishing touches!" Giggled Rarity.

Spike put his hand on his neck.

"Oh yeah, well I need to ask Twilight first."

"Okay go on then." Smiled Rarity.

Spiked walked over to Twilight who was thanking Fluttershy for organising the picnic.

"Hey Twilight, Rarity asked me to help her at the boutique." Told Spike

Twilight turned around.

"Oh you go ahead, remember you are older than you were before, you don't need to ask." Said Twilight, she then smiled at him.

Spike smiled back.

"Oh yeah, I'm still used to you bossing me around!" Chuckled Spike.

He began to walk away.

"Spike... one thing, don't stay out to late I get worried." Twilight added.

He turned around.

"Sure Twilight." Answered spike.

"So what did she say?" Asked Rarity Eagerly.

She was practically jumping around.

"She said yes, as long as I'm not too late home!" Answered spike with glee.

"Oh yayyyyyyy!" Shrieked Rarity.

She flung her arms around him again and this time Spike hugged back.

They stopped hugging Rarity looked up at him.

"Let's go!" Shouted Rarity.

She grabbed Spikes hand and pulled him away back to the boutique.

Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight all watched this happening and Twilight and Pinkie both filled with happiness for they saw a new side to they're friend that they had never seen before. It was more of a childish side, a happier side, one no one else could bring out in her except Spike.

"Aww they're soo cute together!" Said Twilight.

"Yeah I know right so adorable!" Screamed Pinkie while jumping around.

The others said nothing.

"Well time to go home... Bye!" Shouted Twilight.

"Bye!" They all shouted back

 **Authors Note: I know I said in this chapter that they'd be going on an accidental date and stuff but I decided to add this in because I think it improves the overall story... If you know what I mean ;) Anyway to make it up I made the date night extra exciting by adding extra detail so now it's longer and better! I will upload that chapter tomorrow.**


	6. Date Night

**Chapter 6: Date Night?**

"Well here we are, home sweet home!" Said Rarity

She unlocked the door and both of them stepped inside.

"Where can I put my jacket?" Asked Spike

"There's a peg on that door darling." Replied Rarity

Spike hung up his jacket while Rarity got out the dress.

"Here it is, well what do you think?" Asked Rarity hands on hip, measuring tape around her shoulders and her red glasses on.

Spikes eyes lit up as he stared at the beautiful silky dress. He especially loved how puffy the skirt was, he thought it was perfect.

"Oh Rarity... It's gorgeous, I'm sure the bride will love it!" Said Spike in total awe.

Rarity looked down and blushed, she put her hand on her arm.

"Oh Spike you are so kind, we still need to add the finishing touches remember?"

Spike looked at Rarity.

"Oh yeah we do!" Spike was suddenly excited for an unknown reason.

Rarity smiled back at him and then using her horn's magic made tons of fabric, needles, thread and jewels float out of the cupboards around them. She walked around casually inspecting the dress from all angles while Spike stared at her magic in awe.

"Wow... It's must be so cool having unicorn powers!" Exclaimed Spike.

Rarity looked up.

"It must be truly breathtaking being able to fly!" Said Rarity gleefully.

"Oh well I... haven't actually tried it yet." Said Spike feeling nervous.

He thought Rarity would laugh at her. Instead she simply said:

"Really, well me must both try it together then!"

They both smiled at each other and then Rarity said:

"Spike would you please be a dear and pass me that golden ribbon over there?"

Spike looked down and next to his foot was some golden ribbon, he picked it up and handed it to rarity.

"Perfect!" She said while not looking away from the dress.

She rapped the golden ribbon around the waist of the dress and then tied it into a huge bow at the side. She also used the ribbon to line the bottom of the dress, around the sleeves and around the bust. Spiked watch closely clearly intrigued.

"Spike please be a darling and fetch me the box of little silver and gold diamonds in the next room! " Called Rarity

"Okay." He replied

He came back in the room and handed over the box. Spike and Rarity worked on the dress until it was finished, which was at 7pm.

"It's beautiful!" Said Spike.

Rarity stood with her arms folded.

"Do you think the client will like it?" Asked Rarity.

"Why wouldn't she!" Exclaimed Spike.

Rarity looked up at Spike.

"Why don't we go out for dinner?" She asked him.

Spike put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh I'm not sure, Twilight will want me back." Replied Spike

"Oh please spikey wikey, it's only 7pm, plus you're not a kid anymore. You can do what you want!"

She looked at him with puppy eyes. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay fine, how can I deny you!" Said Spike and he smiled at her.

"Great let's go!" She said quickly before he could change his mind.

She took his arm and both of them left the boutique.

* * *

By the time they reached the restaurant the sun was setting.

"Table for two please?" Asked Spike.

"Inside or out?" Asked the waiter

"Outside if you please!" Said Rarity.

"Sure thing, your table will be ready soon." Said the waiter

Spike and Rarity had to wait several minutes before their waiter arrived again. She directed them through the hall, up the stairs and out to the balcony.

"Here is your table and I will be back shortly to take your order."

The waiter then walked out leaving the two all alone.

The sun had set by now and the moonlight shone off Rarity's curves and facial features at a most flattering angle. Her eyes gleamed with the light of the moon and it almost seamed as if her skin and horn were glowing. Spike looked extremely flattering in the moonlight too, it shone into his eyes and made them look a beautiful emerald. His hair looked a most luminous green and is face looked so beautifully detailed. They both sat and stared at each other's beauty totally breathless until the silence was broken.

"The moon looks truly breathtaking tonight." Said Rarity still staring.

"Not as breathtaking as you..." Added Spike

Spike took hold of Rarity's soft hand and held it lovingly, placing his fingers in between her's. The waiter walked back in.

"May I take your orders?" He asked.

"Oh yes of course," Said Rarity snapping out of her daze.

"I'd like a salad and some pink lemonade ." She added.

"Ok and you sir?" Asked the waiter looking at Spike.

"Oh, could please have the special and a can of Sprite?" Asked Spike.

"Sure." Said the waiter and he walked out.

Rarity and Spike were still holding hands, they continued to stare at each other and then talked to each other for an hour. Rarity thought of what she said to him a few days ago, she'd said she wanted to take it slow and not rush but she didn't give a toss about that anymore. This relationship felt so right, it felt like an automatic click, something that cannot be forced, something that was so natural and so perfect. She felt so safe and warm with Spike, she felt such happiness that she had never felt before, how could she be wrong this time? She knew she wasn't and Spike had had a crush on her for the longest time, he had changed so much just to be with her, he had given up most of his childhood knowing that there was no guarantee that she would love him but he still took the chance. This was true love, she had felt it now and she wasn't going to turn back.

The waiter returned with their food. Spike opened up his can and took a sip and Rarity took a sip of her pink lemonade, apart from a few bites of food and finishing their drinks that was about all they ate. They continued to talk for ages, suddenly Rarity noticed Spike staring at her chest but she didn't mind.

"See something you like?" She looked at him flirtatiously.

Spike began to sweat

"Oh Emm no I wasn't..."

But it was to late to try to defend himself Rarity was already pushing her leg against his under the table.

"Oh geez, Celestia help me..." He whispered.

"What was that?" Said Rarity with a smirk on her face, she knew what he said.

She began to give him a little footsie action making Spike crunch the can he was holding, he was trying so hard not to get aroused. Then she stopped, spike let out a big breath.

"Oh thank Celestia." He whispered.

"You didn't like it?" She smirked.

"Oh no I did it was just I was trying not to get a-" Spike stopped

Rarity had her finger on his lips, Spike had no idea what was coming next he was both scared and excited. Rarity leaned forward.

"Do you truly love me Spike?" Rarity whispered.

She moved her finger away.

"What, I didn't hear you?" Asked spike, sweating more than ever.

"Do you truly love me, with all your heart, will you never leave me?" She asked again.

Spike sighed and held both her hands.

"Of course I truly love you Rarity, with all of my heart and more, and I will never ever ever leave you. Look at all I've done to be with you, I wouldn't go now..." Spike answered.

"Stand up."Said rarity.

"What?" Said spike

"Stand up..."She said once more

 **Authors** **Note: So here it is the chapter we've all been waiting for! Don't worry there's more action to come in the next chapter, that's why this one has a bit of a cliff hanger! Hope you guys liked it :)**


	7. The First Kiss

**Chapter 7: The First Kiss**

Spike stood up straight away, feeling extremely anxious, though he couldn't take his eyes off her. Rarity slowly stood up too, she was trying to act hot and it was working.

She slowly walked up to him and then she slowly put her arms around his neck. Their noses were both touching, Spike was no longer anxious for now his dreams were coming true, he put his arms around her waist and then Rarity looked up at him and stared deep into his eyes as the moonlight made both of them glow.

"It's official now..." She whispered.

Before Spike had time to say anything Rarity pressed her lips against his.

"Muuuuhhhmmuu!" Spike tried to shout as his eyes widened and he took his hands off her hips but Rarity didn't stop.

Spike then realised clearly what was happening, he kissed back passionately and swooped her off her feet.

She was now in his arms her hair was drooping down and they were both going full on, things we're getting hot, both of them were sweating but thankfully a breeze blew past them. None of them knew were the breeze had come from because it had been a calm night but neither of them cared, they were both so stuck into the moment to stop and think who might be watching because of course they were on a balcony that any Pegasus could see onto. By this point Rarity had her hand all up in Spike's hair and Spike had put her down but they were still going. Spike's hands slowly moved down past Rarity's waist and onto her butt and it almost seemed as if the two were mashed into one. Finally the couple separated, both at the same time actually, and stared at each other. A small string of saliva was connecting to each others mouths and both were bright red from the heat of the moment but they weren't at all embarrassed. Rarity thought to herself how quickly this all happened to her and Spike wondered how he could get so lucky, of course it was all because of Twilight, then Spike remembered.

"Oh, no! I totally forgot about Twilight!" Said Spike as he tried to run out the restaurant.

Rarity grabbed his hand and then Spike turned around.

"Don't go..." She said as tears brimmed in her eyes, for some reason.

Spike hugged her.

"You know I have to, Twilight will be furious!" He said.

Rarity put her hands on her hips

"You don't have to, you're older than you were remember? Plus its already past midnight, what could a few more minutes do?" She questioned.

"Well I suppose your right but what if anyone saw us! What if your parents found out... You'd be in so much trouble!" He said now feeling worried.

"How could they find out and Spike I'm sure no one saw us." She tried to reassure him.

She walked up to the balcony and stared out into the sky. Spike walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"It's just that I'm worried," he said

Rarity looked up at him puzzled.

"Well a lot of people don't think dragons and ponies should be together." He said sadly.

She looked at him and gave him a big hug.

"It'll be okay... It doesn't matter if those fussy ponies don't agree with us!" She giggled.

Spike looked at her, both hands on her shoulders as if he was going to shake her.

"This is serious Rarity! I'm worried if I'll end up ruining your reputation, I'm scared!" He shouted.

Rarity just stood there looking shocked, no man had ever talked about his feelings like that in front of her... She thought it was kinda cute!

"Look ill just go, I think it's for the best." Said Spike sadly.

Rarity grabbed him tightly.

"Don't!" She shouted.

Rarity had never been so assertive, Spike turned around.

"I don't care if this ruins my reputation. I'd rather be happy and not have a reputation than have a reputation and be sad." She said strongly.

Spike sighed.

"Fine if you say so but we need to keep it private, now let's go."

Spike tried to open the restaurant door but it was locked.

"They locked us out! What do we do know?" Spike was shocked.

Rarity just giggled and folded her arms.

"Have you forgotten that you've got wings!?" She laughed.

Spike scratched his neck.

"Oh yeah... well hop on." He said.

Rarity climbed onto his back.

"Well this is a bit awkward..." Said Rarity.

"Yeah it is... But I guess it's the only way." He replied.

And with that they were off.

* * *

"WOOOOHOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!" Shouted Rarity as the flew high over Sweet Apple Acres.

Her hands were high in the air as if she was on a roller coaster.

"You're too right, the view's awesome from here!" Shouted Spike.

He was looking down at the endless rows of apple trees and then saw the barn. Everything looked so different from up high.

"I only realised now that Applejack has so many apple trees!" Said Rarity.

"Same here." Replied spike.

He did a quick loop de loop and Rarity shrieked gripping onto his waist harder than ever.

"Be careful, I'm terrified that you'd drop me!" She scolded.

Spike looked at her.

"Rarity I'd never drop you... So are we really official now?" He asked

Rarity giggled and then nodded.

Spike zoomed forward

"WOOOHOOOO, TAKE THAT FANCY PANTS!" He shouted

Rarity gasped and then giggled.

"Oh sorry." Said spike slowing down.

"No no it's ok, I think you're a faster flyer than Rainbow Dash to be honest!" She smiled.

Her eyes widened as she realised what she said.

"Don't tell her I said that!" She said quickly.

Spiked laughed.

"Of course not! Now princess where too next?" He asked.

"Oh stop flattering me!" She said.

"Sorry... Princess." Spike teased.

Rarity just shook her head, not seriously though.

"How about taking me home? A girl needs her beauty sleep!" She yawned.

"Oh yeah sure." He answered as they dashed off into the night.

* * *

"Well, here we are your home..." Said spike

They were both standing on the ground now holding hands.

"Thanks Spike, for everything." She said

She leaned forward and kissed him once again but it wasn't as long as last time.

"Well bye then." Said Spike and he flew off.

Rarity stood there watching, she saw the silhouette of spike fly towards the moon, she kept watching until she couldn't see Spike anymore.

"Thank you Spike..." She whispered.

* * *

Spike managed to make it home and he carefully opened the door of the castle, hoping that Twilight was asleep.

He walked in then saw someone.

"Well, well, well... Look who decided to come home..." Said twilight

She was sitting in her green chair staring straight at Spike

"Ehh...look...Twilight... I ca-" Spike tried to argue

Twilight stood up.

"DON'T TRY TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO ME! ITS NEARLY 4AM FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE, WHAT WHERE YOU DOING OUT SO LONG?" She shouted.

Spike felt as if he'd shrunk.

"I...I was with Rarity." He squeaked.

"AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU!?" She shouted once again.

"At a restaurant and then I flew her across Equestria..." He Replied.

"SO YOU WHERE ON A DATE?" She asked

Spike suddenly remembered that he wasn't a baby anymore.

"I guess so and I don't see why you care. I'm not a baby now!" He shouted back.

Twilight calmed down.

"Yes you aren't but you are still like a brother to me and I worry. You should be mature enough to make responsible choices now." She said clearly.

Spike was walking away but then stopped and stared at her.

"Do you really think it's responsible to keep Rarity out this late? You are the oldest after all you should be doing what's best for both of you..." She Added

Spike had had enough, he couldn't take it when Twilight brought Rarity into this. He stomped his way upstairs.

"Just where do you think your going!" Shouted Twilight.

"To bed... I'm not a kid any more and I do what I want. Don't boss me around!" He shouted back and then he slammed the door.

"Oh Spike..." She sighed sadly.

And that was that

 **Authors Note: Oh this chapter is so exciting... And so cute! Ahhhhh I'm dying of a shipping over dose XD! Only kidding, I hope you enjoyed that chapter because the next ones gonna be a filler chapter so it probably won't be as good. Doesn't mean you should read it cause you might miss some important details if you don't ;) Bye for now**


	8. First Day of School

**Chapter 8: First Day of School**

Rarity was asleep dreaming about the story of rapunzel but she was the damsel and Spike was the prince.

"Rarity, Rarity... Let down your hair!" Shouted Prince Spike

"Oh my prince has arrived!" She sighed dramatically.

Suddenly her prince started meowing and Rarity slowly opened her eyes. She was now awake and she found Opal, her cat, on top of her meowing in her face. Rarity sat up and moved Opal to the side, she rubbed her eyes and then gave a big yawn.

"Oh Opal you just had to wake me up didn't you? I was having the most wonderful dream." Rarity Sighed.

Opal pointed at the clock on the wall and starting meowing.

"Oh your too right my darling I would've been late if you didn't wake me up!" She Replied.

Opal held her head up proudly and Rarity went and filled her food bowls, one with water and one with cat food. Opal ran over and began to eat with relish. Meanwhile Rarity began her morning routine she had a shower, made breakfast, brushed her teeth, changed clothes, did her make up and her hair, this all was not as easy as it sounds and it was especially harder today for Rarity had only had 3 hours of sleep because she woke up at 7:00am. Meanwhile at Twilight's house everything was totally different.

* * *

"SPIKE WAKE UP!" Shouted twilight.

Spike rolled over, he could clearly hear her.

"What is it..." He groaned.

Spike was also extremely tired due to lack of sleep too but he got an extra half hour than Rarity because he woke up at 7:30am instead.

"Spike come on... It's your first day of high school today!" Twilight said excitedly.

Spike sat up, looking worried, he gulped.

"W... Wait... What?" He asked just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I said its your fist day of high school today!" She said even more excited this time as she threw her arms in the air.

Spike stood up and he was in nothing but is boxers, he scratched his head, still not taking in wait Twilight had said.

"So your saying I'm going to school today?" He asked confused.

Twilight folded her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes you are spike." She answered a little irritatedly

Spike then had a worried look on his face.

"But I've never been to any school and... And they're all ponies there!" He argued.

"Spike you know how important education is... Especially to me and so what if they're all ponies, it's not like there are dragons here anyway!" She giggled

"But... But..."

"No buts spike you are going to school. Now get ready now or we'll be late!" She said.

So spike got up, Twilight was already ready, all Spike had to do was change his clothes and brush his hair and teeth... Now that was easy. After Spike had done that they both set off for school.

* * *

Rarity was sitting bored in her maths class once again. She was almost dozing off due to lack of sleep but she managed not to because she didn't want to get called out on from her teacher. Suddenly a teacher walked in with another student behind him. It was Spike! Rarity suddenly perked up and Spike saw her and waved. The two teachers were talking to each other and Spike noticed the whole class staring at him because he was a dragon. Then the other teacher left so it was just him standing there in front of the class.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself?" Asked Ms Peppermint (the maths teacher)

Spike shuffled about a bit until he got the courage to speak.

"Well...erm... My name is Spike." He said while looking to the ground.

"Well then Spike why don't you take a seat next to Soarin over there." Said the teacher.

Spike went and sat down, Soarin started talking to him almost immediately they seemed to be getting along. Ms Peppermint knew they were talking but she didn't mind because he was new and she wanted them both to make friends but then she saw Rarity staring at him.

"Rarity would you stop staring at spike please and concentrate, save all that stuff for outside of school!" She scolded.

Rarity flushed bright red and so did he while the whole class wolf whistled and jeered. Rarity looked at spike and mouthed the word:

"Sorry!"

Spike then mouthed back:

"It's ok!"

And that was all they said for the rest of the class, in fact that's all they said until the end of the day. Rarity was at her locker she was just taking out her P.E kit and some boring old heavy algebra books that where nearly impossible for her to carry on her own. Spike was at his locker too because he just wanted to know where it was and by coincidence they where both next to each other. Spike saw Rarity struggling to carry all the algebra books.

"Do you need a hand with that?" He asked casually.

Rarity looked up at him.

"If you please, I can barely breathe!" She panted.

Spike took all three of the books from her.

"Oh thank you so much!" She sighed heavily.

"These are surprisingly heavy, but I can handle them." He said trying to be tough.

"If you insist!" Rarity giggled.

Rarity and Spike both walked home with each other. Spike was still carrying her books and they where starting to feel heavier as they were half way to Rarity's.

"Oh you're such a gentleman Spike!" Thanked Rarity.

"It's nothing." Spike Replied.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry for what happened I'm maths." Said Rarity as she began to flush.

Spike looked at her.

"Hey it's no big deal!" He said beginning to pant.

Rarity stopped and took one book from spike.

"Is that any better?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah thanks..." Said Spike.

He was a little miffed he wanted to seem tough but he tried not to let it bother him. It began to rain a little and seeming out of no where Rarity pulled out and umbrella and shared it between the two of them.

"I always keep and umbrella handy, I don't want to ruin my perfect hair!" She laughed.

Spike laughed as well.

"Good thing too!" Spike added.

Rarity put her arm around his as they walked down the street.

"So how was your first day then." Rarity asked

"Pretty good, I made friends with Soarin and Rapidfire." He answered.

She looked at him surprised.

"Wow you must've gotten lucky, those two are very popular!" She said sounding surprised.

"Oh really they were pretty down to earth, we kinda just did some flying tricks outside." He said

She looked at him happily.

"That sounds fun, though I would never try it, but I would love to spectate!" She said enthusiastically.

Spike laughed and stopped outside Rarity's door.

"Thank you darling!" Rarity Said.

"Oh it's nothing really." Spike said humbly.

"Would you like to come in?" She offered.

"I probably shouldn't, Twilight would go ballistic, you should've seen her last night!" Spike laughed and Rarity laughed too.

"Well if you insist!" She said happily.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Why don't we have a date on Wednesday night?" Asked spike.

"At 7:00pm, I'll come to yours?" Rarity added

"Awesome!" Said Spike and he walked away.

 **Authors Note: Hey I waited a few days to upload this one but I don't really know why. Anyway I know this chapter wasn't very exciting but what ya gonna do about filler chapters. More good chapters coming up! Bye for now X**


	9. It's Not Weird It's Rare

**Chapter 9: It's Not Weird, It's Rare**

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was zooming across the wet skies as quickly as she could so she could get to Sweet Apple Acres and speak to Applejack. Rainbow then spotted AJ who was apple bucking and Fluttershy was there watching. She then flew straight down and crashed into them because she was in such a frenzy.

"What in tarnation is going here." Said Applejack as she got up from the muddy ground.

She tried to wipe the mud from her jeans with no success. She then fixed her hat and helped Fluttershy up who's dress was also extremely muddy.

"Sorry...I was just... I need too-" Panted Rainbow Dash.

"Now Rainbow take a deep breath and relax." Interrupted Fluttershy.

Rainbow sat down on some hay bails and took a deep breath.

"I caught Spike and Rarity making out!" She blurted.

"You what!" Shouted AJ

"Oh my..." Said Fluttershy as she covered her mouth.

Rainbow stood up and began to talk.

"I caught them snogging, no joke."

"Are ya sure it wasn't somebody else?" Asked AJ

"Nope for sure it was them, everything looked exactly like them!" Replied Rainbow

"Oh dear... " Whispered Fluttershy.

"I saw them on Sunday night. I was doing some laps around ponyvill, just for fun, when I flew past them and noticed what they where doing I hid behind a tree and watched. I flew past them too quickly and blew a gust of wind but I think they were too into it to notice. Then after watching a while longer I saw Spiks take off with Rarity on his back, they went towards Sweet Apple Acres." Explained Rainbow

Applejack gasped.

"Why that must've been the screaming and shouting noises I heard that night!" Shouted AJ

"Well what do we do?" Ask Fluttershy.

"We've gotta go speak ta them, it's just not normal for them two ta be a couple. Not ta be rude and all but what will everyone else think!" Said AJ

Rainbow Dash stood up determinately.

"I agree we've got to go to Rarity's right now, before it gets out of hand." She added.

Fluttershy tried to speak up.

"Shouldn't we just leave them alone... Even if it is wrong?" She asked.

"Nonsense... Comon' girls!" Said AJ who was about to run off.

"Don't you think you two should change first?" Asked Rainbow

"Ah suppose your right." Said AJ

* * *

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door of the carousel boutique, hoping that Rarity was home. They could hear someone inside singing happily. Then Rarity opened the door.

"Why hello ladies!" Said Rarity very giddily.

"Hey Rarity." Replied Rainbow

"What brings you all here?" She asked as she let them inside.

All the girls then sat down and Applejack began to talk.

"Well... Rarity, we wanted ta talk ta ya about Spike."

"Oh Spike, isn't he the most wonderful dragon in the world," Rarity answered admiringly.

"Well.. Uhh..we just wanted ta say that-" said AJ Nervously.

Rarity was now dancing around the room with one of her mannequins nearly in her own world.

"He's just wonderful and such a gentleman!" Rarity continued.

AJ stood up trying to calm her down. She then put her hands on Rarity's shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"We just think ya shouldn't be together..." She said slowly.

Rarity backed away and looked a little shocked for a moment

"You must be kidding me." She said laughing a little.

"We're not." Said AJ seriously.

Rarity began to walk further away, getting sadder every second.

"But why can't we be together?" She said sadly.

Rainbow dash stood up and walked towards her, arms folded.

"Isn't it obvious your a pony and he's a dragon."

"So what!" She said back

"Well it just isn't right darling, it don't seem natural." Added AJ

"Who decided that a pony and a dragon together is unnatural?" She rebutted

"Aren't ya afraid of what people may think about ya?"

"If I'm happy then I don't care and neither should you!"

AJ what's starting to run out of things to say so she looked at Rainbow Dash for some help. Rainbow Dash then stepped forward and sighed.

"Look all we're saying is that people are gonna judge, maybe even bully you guys and we don't want you two to get hurt. So just stop before it gets serious... Okay?"

Rarity looked over to Fluttershy who hadn't said a word and asked her if she thought the same thing. Fluttershy looked between the girls not knowing what to say or do, she didn't want to offend any of them.

"Well I don't care what you say, as long as we love each other it shouldn't matter!" Rarity shouted as she opened the door so that the three could leave.

Now the three were standing outside not knowing what to do.

"Good going Rainbow!" Said AJ sarcastically

"Hey it wasn't all me!" She replied

"Girls..." Fluttershy whispered

Rainbow and AJ both started to argue.

"Girls..." Fluttershy said again but louder this time.

They both continued to argue over her.

"GIRLS!" Fluttershy shouted.

The two went quiet and stared at Fluttershy impatiently.

"Why don't we just leave them alone?" She asked quietly

"Nah, why don't we talk to Spike?" Suggested Rainbow, who totally blew off Fluttershy's idea.

"No not Spike... We should talk ta Twilight she'll understand!" Replied AJ

Rainbow jumped up.

"Great idea, let's go" said Rainbow and the two went off leaving Fluttershy.

"Why does no one listen to me." Sighed Fluttershy as she ran after them.

* * *

This time AJ knocked on Twilight's castle door and almost immediately the two large doors opened, to reveal Spike looking very casual in a hoodie and shorts.

"Howdy there Spike, is Twilight home?" Asked AJ

"Yeah she's just in the library... Reading as usual." He sighed.

"Typical Twilight." She laughed

Then Rainbow nudged her as if to say get on with it.

"Oh um Spike... Do ya think we could come inside?" She asked

"Oh sure, go ahead." He replied

All three ponies went to the castle library while Spike went upstairs to his room. Fluttershy slowly opened the library door and they saw Twilight sitting next to a pile of books reading a novel. Twilight looked up and smiled she shut her book and said hello to them all.

"Hey Twilight... We wanted ta talk ta ya." Said AJ

"About what?" Asked twilight.

They all went to the room where the map is and sat down in their seats. Then suddenly someone came in through the doors, it was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh hi Pinkie!" Said Twilight cheerfully.

Pinkie then sat in her seat too and proceeded to say.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you guys but Spike said it was ok for me to come in. I'll go if you want me to?" Pinkie said rather dolefully, she hasn't been her usual self since the picnic and everyone began to notice too.

"No no, It's fine with me, what about you guys?" Asked Twilight looking at the three.

"Nah it's ok, we don't mind." Said Rainbow.

"So what brings all of you here?" Asked Twilight.

"I was just feeling kinda... Lonely, I guess." Answered Pinkie

Pinkie's hair was slowly drooping down as she looked to the floor, all 4 girls looked at her puzzled because none of them knew how the cheeriest person in the whole of Equestria could feel lonely.

"Oh ok Pinkie, and you girls, what did you want to tell me?" Asked Twilight once more.

"Well ah, we just wanted to tell ya... That Rainbow Dash here caught Rarity and Spike making out and ah caught them flying together over the farm. Ah think they were on a date." Said AJ

Pinkie's hair suddenly puffed back up as did her mood. She looked up smiled and gave a huge leap.

"YAAAYYY, OMGOMGOMG THIS IS AMAZINGGGGG!" She shouted.

Then she sunk back down, once again feeling more lonely than ever. Twilight smiled happily and said that she knew and she was happy for them, even though Spike came home so very late that night. The three gasped and Pinkie just sat there staring at the ground seemingly zoned out.

"But... But, aren't you worried for them?" Asked Rainbow

Twilight looked at her puzzled.

"No why would I be?" She asked sounding very confused.

"It's just that people will judge them, don't you them being together is weird?"

Twilight sighed and stood up, she began looking through the books on her nearby shelf as she spoke.

"It's not weird, it's rare, plus it's not anything new! Take a look in this book."

The rest of the girls stood up and began to read the book, it was full of endless tales of ponies marrying other animals like griffons, Bulls and dragons and they all turned out fine. The book stated it was much more common back a few thousand years ago and much more well received.

"Oh well I guess it's not that bad then." Admitted Rainbow Dash.

They all sat down again and Twilight then said:

"See, just because it's different doesn't mean it's wrong. Sure some people will judge them but as long as they're happy who cares?"

"Ah guess yer right Twilight. It was foolish of us ta say those things." Admitted AJ

"It doesn't matter we're their friends, we'll stick by them forever!"

Then they all hugged and the three left, Pinkie stayed behind to talk to Twilight. They all began to walk home

"See guys I told we should leave them alone." Said Fluttershy

"Yeh you were right, we shoulda listened to ya. I think we owe Rarity an apology don't y'all" Said AJ

"Yeh we do let's go see her." Said Rainbow

* * *

Rainbow dash once again knocked the door of the boutique and once again Rarity answered.

"Why look who it is, come to break me and Spike up have you?" Asked Rarity rudely as she turned her back to them.

"Listen, Rarity were all real sorry." Said AJ

She turned around again and looked at the three.

"What made you all change your mind?" She asked

"Twilight helped us see how wrong we all were."

"So you accept our relationship then?"

"Yep and we wanna support y'all too. We don't give to hoots that y'all are different."

"Aww, thank you so very much!" Said Rarity as she gave them all a big hug.

"You don't know how happy this has made me!" She added.

 **Authors Note: Aww what a sweet little chapter, well it wasn't at first. But more impotantly... What's wrong with Pinkie Pie, why is she feeling so sad, droopy and lonely? Anyone got any ideas? Let's see if anyone can guess before I upload my next chapter, wich will probably be in a few days. See ya till then**


	10. Spike's Birthday Bash

**Chapter 10: Spike's Birthday Bash**

So eventually time began to pass. Spike and Rarity's love grew and so did everyone else's, everyone seemed to be falling in love or having crushes now a days. By this point Rarity was now 17 and Spikes 18th birthday was right around the corner so Rarity was planning a massive birthday bash for him, but of course she needed Pinkie's help.

"So Pinkie what do you think the theme should be?" Asked Rarity as she dashed around the boutique looking for party decorations.

"Something outdoorsy, I guess?" Replied Pinkie who still wasn't her usual self but she tried as hard as possible to seem happy so she could help plan this party for Spike.

Rarity stopped dashing around and stared at Pinkie who was sitting slouched on Rarity's bed.

"Oh darling do tell what's wrong? You've just been so sad for so long!" She asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing really..." Pinkie answered as her voice trailed off.

"There's is something wrong isn't there? Well you've just got to tell me!" Rarity insisted.

"Oh fine! I'm just a little lonely OK? But don't make a fuss over me, all the attention should be on Spike." Pinkie replied

Rarity sighed and gave Pinkie a hug. Then she looked her in the eyes and said.

"Your missing someone aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Gasped pinkie.

"You could call it Rarity sense. Don't worry I just know everything will be all right." She answered.

"If you say so... Now come on let's plan a party!" Said Pinkie trying to act cheery.

So that's what they did. They planned Spike's party late into the night and made sure to invite everyone in town! Pinkie asked Mr and Mrs Cupcake to make them a giant cake with nearly 100 layers covered in gems and got loads of extra large party cannons. Rarity made up a banner, hung the decorations and made the invitations too. They both decided on cool games like go-karting and an arcade and they both set up a stage for the ponytones to sing on. Plus Rarity also got one extra special surprise just for Pinkie. Now all they had to do was hide it from Spike. (Which is easier said than done!)

* * *

It was the next day, Spikes birthday, the school bell had rung signalling the end of the school day and Rarity was at her locker, where she saw Spike.

"Hey Spikey Wikey!" Said Rarity.

"Hey Rare." Said Spike as he took some books out his locker.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over? Like right now? It is your birthday after all maybe we could both go out?" She asked.

"Sure I don't see why not... It's not like anyone else remembered." He sighed sadly. (Everyone did remember but he didn't know that, they were just hiding it from him!)

"Great let's go!" She said as she took Spike's hand and began to walk out of school, down the street, very quickly hoping that he wouldn't notice anything from his party. She wasn't sure wether you would be able to see the party decorations and stuff from where they were but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Uh Rarity if your in such a hurry why don't we fly home?" He asked suspiciously.

"No... Uh... No, it would be terribly rude of me to do so on your birthday. Just relax."

The truth was that Spike was bound to notice all the decorations from up high and that would be disastrous. Eventually they made it to Rarity's and she quickly unlocked the door and they went inside.

What now? Rarity thought to herself.

"So... Um... Spike what do you want to do?" She asked as she put away her Schoolbag.

"Oh well maybe we could spend some time together and then go out at like 5?" He suggested.

"Perfect! Sounds good to me!" She replied.

Suddenly Rarity go a notification on her phone, it was a text from Pinkie.

"Oh sorry spike one minute." Said Rarity as she went into the kitchen.

"No problem." Sighed Spike

Rarity checked the text it said.

 _"Party is nearly ready bring Spike whenever"_

 _"Is everyone there yet?" replied Rarity._

 _"Yep"_

 _"Ok well be there in 5"_

 _"Okey dokey lokey"_

And that was that, Rarity put her phone back in her pocket, changed outfits and then went back to the room spike was in.

"Spikey I think we should get going." She said.

"Oh wow Rare you look beautiful! But isn't it a little early?" He asked standing up.

"Oh please Spikey Wikey I'm so excited I just can't wait!" She begged and then she made a pouty face.

"Oh fine let's go then! Do you have anywhere in mind?" He asked while putting on his jacket.

"Yep and bend down so I can put this on you." She said.

Spike bent down looking confused as Rarity tied a blindfold over his eyes.

"Umm.. Rarity why are you blind folding me?" He asked

"Just wait and see!" She said excitedly as she grabbed his hand and steered him out of the door.

"I'm kinda getting freaked out by this." Said Spike nervously as they walked down the road.

"Oh Spike don't worry I'm not going to hurt you!" She laughed as she directed him to the location of the party.

Then her phone had another notification go off, it was Pinkie texting her again.

"Where are you!"

"Just coming, be patient." she replied.

"Ugh hurry were all gettin super duper extremely positivity bored"

"Ok calm down."

Rarity then put her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Asked Spike curiously.

"Oh never mind." Said Rarity as they continued to walk.

They walked on and on for another 5 minutes or so and then Rarity stopped and made Spike stand in place.

"Ok stand here and don't move!" She said excited.

Rarity then signalled to Pinkie to get everyone ready.

"Ok everybody on the count of three." She Pinkie whispered.

And then everyone began to count "1...2...3!"

And then on three Rarity took off Spike's blindfold and everyone yelled.

 **"SURPRISEEE!"**

And at the same time the extra super duper large party cannons went off sending endless amounts off confetti and streamers into the air. Spike was so shocked that for a minute he didn't know what to do, then once he took in all of his surrounding he grabbed Rarity, swung her around and gave her a big huge kiss on the lips and then everyone cheered. He put Rarity down and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you Rarity, thank you so much no one's ever done anything like this for me before!" He thanked

Rarity blushed and looked down.

"Oh it was nothing darling but Pinkie pie helped too." She said.

Then both Spike and Rarity went up to Pinkie and thanked her.

"Thanks for the party Pinkie ! Said Spike.

"Thanks for helping me!" Said Rarity as she hugged her.

Pinkie then blushed and said it was no bother but then she remembered that one person she was missing ever so much and it just dampened her mood.

"Pinkie I have one more surprise and it's for you!" Said Rarity.

"Huh but what could that be?" She asked perking up a little.

"Just look." Said Rarity as she pointed at the stage.

Suddenly everything stopped, the disco lights, the music and even the rides and games. Then a spotlight appeared onstage to reveal a mysterious looking person wearing a cloak and a large hat with a rubber chicken on his shoulder. Pinkie gasped, "could it be?" She thought to herself and then Rarity gave her a little smile.

 **"HEY EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO PARRRRTTTTAAAAYYYYY!"** Shouted Cheese Sandwich as he threw off his cloak and hat. Everyone gasped and then suddenly Pinkie's hair puffed up and her eyes began glowing.

 **"CHEESSEEEE!"** She shouted as she jumped onto the stage, landing on top of him.

 **"PINKIEEE!"** He shouted and they both shared a massive hug.

The whole audience cheered and then continued partying through the night. It was great Pinkie and Cheese even sang together.

"Wow Rarity how did ya manage that?" Asked AJ

"Pffftt please, it was easy as... well... Pie! Cheese is a really popular party planner almost everywhere!" Rarity giggled.

"Oh Rarity it was so generous of you." Said Fluttershy.

"YEAH I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH!" Screamed Pinkie as she danced with Cheese.

"Your so kind to everyone Rare..." Said Spike happily.

"Oh stop it Spikey." She said as she pulled him in for another kiss... And it was a long one this time! Nearby Twilight was getting a text from Cadence

 _"Hey Twilight need u here right now sorry to bother you."_

 _"Did something happen?" She replied_

 _"Princess business."_

 _"On my way!"_

Twilight then turned towards her friends and spoke:

"OMG guys I'm so sorry I've got to go right now, I've got some urgent princess business!" She said.

"Hey chill it's fine, you go." Said Rainbow

"Spike!" Shouted Twilight.

"Huh.. Wha-" said Spike as he stopped kissing Rarity.

"Spike there's no time for fooling around, I've got to go to The Crystal Empire right now, you'll have to stay home alone, is that ok?" She asked

Spike turned around fully and looked at her.

"Can I stay with Rarity?" He asked seriously.

Twilight sighed.

"Fine but behave!" She said as she left the party.

"Oh yay Spike we'll have so much fun!" Said Rarity Happily

"Yeah don't you think we should get home soon though. It's almost past midnight?" He asked.

"Pffttt that's nothing compared to our first date! Remember?" She replied.

"Oh yeah, Now that was late!" He laughed.

 **Authors Note: This chapter is so cute ^.^ and yes I do ship CheesePie so so so so so so so so so sooooooo much. Even more than Sparity now (no offence) but anyway, yeah. I hadn't published anything in a few days so sorry about that! Stay tuned because there's more chapters to come as Spike is moving in with Rarity temporarily but who knows... I could make it permanent!**


	11. Hearths Warming With Spike?

**Chapter 11: Hearths Warming With Spike?**

"Just put your stuff anywhere." Said Rarity to spike.

They had just gotten back to the Boutique from Twilights Castle where they were getting spikes stuff because they where unsure how long Twilight would be.

"Rarity where am I supposed to sleep?" Spike asked.

"Well you could sleep on the sofa?" She teased.

Spike then sighed.

"Only kidding silly, of course you can share my bed!"

"Thanks Rare!" He replied happily.

"Make yourself at home... Literally." She said.

Spike dumped his stuff next to Rarity's bed and then proceeded to look for his pyjamas, taking all his crumpled clothes out his bag one by one.

"Spike you can't put your clothes in that bag!" Rarity gasped.

"Why?" He shrugged

"Because they'll get all crumpled and that would be terrible, we can't have that happening!"

"Hey it's no big deal, I can just iron them out."

"Nonsense but don't worry you can hang all your clothes on one of my clothing racks."

"Ughh... Thanks?"

"No no, in fact you can put all your stuff wherever you want. I'm assuming Twilight will be away for a while so why not?"

"Okay then." Said spike as he unpacked his items.

He didn't have very much with him, just a bag of wash things, his phone, hairbrush and deodorant. He also hung his clothes up onto the rack and then began to look at all of Rarity's makeup dumbfounded.

"See anything interesting?" She asked as she noticed what he was up too.

"You have... Loads?" He asked in awe

"I'm guessing Twilight doesn't keep makeup around?"

"Nuh uh, it's literally just books."

"Well I care a lot about the way I look so I always keep it around me." She smiled.

Rarity then walked over to her bed and lay down under the covers.

"Are you coming to bed Spike?" She asked

"Oh uh yeah, let me just change." He replied.

He then came back in in a vest and a pair of shorts, turned off the lights and then they both fell asleep

Rarity was up early that morning compared to Spike who liked to sleep in. It was very sunny for the fact that it was winter and it was also very close to Hearts Warming Day which reminded Rarity to ask Spike a very important question. She proceeded to make some tea and toast while still in her nightgown and slippers and not to soon after Spike woke up because he heard the sound of the kettle whistling.

"Hey Rarity..." Said spike while rubbing his eyes, still very tired.

"Hello Spikey!" Replied Rarity.

She then turned around to look at him.

"Oh my you do look tired, are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

"No it's ok I just need to take a shower..." He yawned.

"Ok, you know where the bathroom is right?"

"Yep..." He said while yawning once more.

"Oh Spike wait. Do you want some breakfast?" She asked

"No it's ok I'll make it myself."

"If you say so." Shrugged Rarity

Then spike went off to go have a shower and Rarity proceeded to make her breakfast and then she sat down at her table and ate while Opal Essence sat on her lap. After she finished she decided to text Twilight.

 _"Hey Twi how's The Crystal Empire?"_

 _"Good, so far..."_

 _"When will you come home?"_

 _"I'm stayin here for Hearths Warming so probably after New Years."_

 _"Oh ok..."_

 _"Sorry btw. Shining Armor wanted me to stay. "_

 _"It's np srsly I was actually gonna ask if Spike could do Hearths Warming with me this year."_

 _"Yeah that's fine I don't mind "_

 _"Oh yay tysm! I gtg now anyway bye bye."_

 _"Bye "_

Spike then walked in in nothing but a towel.

"Rarity do you have a hairdryer I could borrow?" He asked

Rarity looked at Spike and in her mind he looked amazing "Oh wow!" she whispered under her breath as she continued to stare.

"Uhh...Rarity?" Said Spike as he waved his hand in her face.

"Oh sorry spike, uh a hairdryer... Oh yeah just over here." Said Rarity snapping out of her daze.

She went to her drawer and gave spike the hairdryer, then after Spike finished drying his hair Rarity decided to ask him if he wanted to spend the holidays with her.

"So spike... Where are you thinking of spending Hearths Warming?" She asked

"I'm not sure, depends on when Twilight gets back..." He shrugged as he looked in the mirror while brushing his hair.

"Well I was thinking... Maybe you'd want to spend it with me and my family?"

He looked up at her

Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"Well only if you want to and Twilight already told me that she is spending Hearths Warming with her brother." She replied.

A huge smile spread across both of their faces as they look into each other's eyes

"Ok then." Said Spike.

Rarity sighed and gave him a hug.

"This is going to be the best Hearths Warming ever!" She whispered.

 **Authors Note: Another Chapter Yay! Even though it was a filler one :(... As you can tell Spike going to Rarity's for hearths warming! I think from now on I will upload 1 chapter every week just to keep a steady pace and to give me more time to write. P.S Yes I know Xmas season is now over but better late than never amiright?**


End file.
